Charlotte Beretta
Charlotte Beretta is Ava's adopted mother and guardian, and she was also a former member of the Gun Blazers during the Collapse War. Appearance Charlotte has long black hair, with a portion of the frontal right being kept up by a makeshift hairclip that Ava made for her and has blue eyes. She wears a black shirt with dark blue ripped jeans and gray boots. She wears a yellow armband and keeps a black glove over her left hand which she is never seen taking off. She keeps a holster which is attached on her belt and she possesses a visible scar on her right shoulder which she received during a battle in the Collapse War. Personality Charlotte is a deadpan woman who almost never shows any signs of other emotions except being stern when it comes to Ava. She deals with Ava's constant troublemaking, albeit knowing she isn't making any actual trouble, with strict discipline by telling her how her actions will always have consequences to them but does not punish her for. Charlotte seems to not pay attention or spend time with her adopted daughter as she usually just lets her do what she wants to do on her own. Although this is said, Charlotte deeply cares about Ava. She is very protective and caring of her, always putting her safety ahead of her's and is deep down an actually kind woman, but chooses to hide this part of her in order to not lose focus on what she wishes to do: protect Ava. She hardly shows any other expression except stoicness, which Ava notions is "what makes her very beautiful". She has a habit of sighing when agreeing or disagreeing with something or someone. History Charlotte's exact history prior to the series so far is unknown. However, she is known to be a veteran of the Collapse War, but which side she was on is left ambiguous (though given her proficiency with machines and her expertise in gun-combat, plus her lack of any magical affinity, she may have been with the Gun Blazers). At some point near the end of the Great Collapse, Charlotte had found an infant Ava at the ruins of the Star Eye where she took her in after failing to find her real parents, eventually raising her on her own like she was her own daughter. Plot [ To be Added... ] Skills and Equipment 'Beretta 96A1' Charlotte's own customized handgun. 'Winchester 1894' An old hunting rifle that Charlotte keeps around the house. 'Machete' A specially sharp machete that Charlotte carries around with her. 'Mayday and Goodnight' Charlotte's paired knives which consist of a Trench and standard combat knife. Relationships Ava Beretta Charlotte's adopted daughter. Sometime during the Collapse War, Charlotte found Ava, as an infant, in the borders of Siege and took her with her after she decided on leaving the war for good prior to making it look like she died. Years later, she took care and raised Ava on her own and, despite knowing she isn't her own, deeply loves her as if she was her own daughter. Ava completely trusts her and follows what she tells her to do without a second thought. The root of this trust came from when Charlotte told Ava when she was only 4-years old that she wasn't her biological mother, but rather she only found her when she was escaping and took her in as she couldn't leave her to die. She has also trained Ava in self-defense, knowing full well that she needs it to protect herself should she not be there to protect her. Trivia [ To be Added... ] Category:Blazing Bullets Character